Apartamento 309
by lou5858
Summary: A solidão nunca foi algo indesejado na vida de Edward até que se mudou para o apartamento 309, passou a conviver com um trio de mulheres cheias de personalidade e se percebeu inclinado a repensar a forma de levar sua própria vida. Projeto One-shot Oculta 2019.


**Notas da autora: Crepúsculo não me pertence.**

**Olá! Essa fic faz parte do Projeto One-Shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras do fandom de Crepúsculo. Confira as regras e todas as participantes na página bit (ponto) ly (barra) POSOffnet**

**Você também encontra o link diretamente no meu perfil, na aba de Favorite Authors.**

**Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha amiga oculta Alissa Nayer**

**Queria agradecer demais pela ajuda da kssdelamary que entrou na minha vida pra ser leitora teste e acabou betando a fic inteirinha. Você foi um dos principais presentes que esse projeto me trouxe. De uma humanidade e sincronia que me tocou. Nossas – ainda breves – conversas foram tão importantes pra construção desses personagem e pra impactar no meu próximo emocional. Obrigada por enxergar por trás do óbvio, viu****? **

**Eu até deveria ter pedido desculpas pelo abuso, mas você foi tão querida de fazer isso HORAS antes do prazo limite pra postagem – e fez tão bem – que eu só vou me manter te agradecendo permanentemente e torcendo demais pra você continuar betando qualquer coisa que eu escreva :) Você foi um presente precioso**

**Dands obrigada também por estar presente mesmo doente. Você é 100% parceira.**

**Blueberrytree e HohCarol, vocês são incríveis. Obrigada por terem criado o POSO e dedicarem tanto tempo pra garantir que seja sempre o melhor possível. **

**No mais, minha dica agora é que você vá lá no meu twitter (lou5858_) e olhe as inspirações sugeridas pela Alissa – eu realmente as usei. Tem partes da letra espalhadas no texto, a frase, a foto e a característica. Lá eu também coloquei alguns teasers antes de postar a one-shot que pode ser divertido de se ver.**

**Lá embaixo eu falo as minhas impressões sobre as sugestões dela e sobre a escrita como um todo. Boa leitura, pessoal.**

**|Apartamento 309|**

Os minutos se transformavam em horas enquanto ele observava a figura feminina tão frágil deitada naquele leito hospitalar. O peitoral miúdo e coberto pelos lençóis brancos subiam e desciam vagarosamente, respeitando o igualmente vagaroso beep da máquina que media seus sinais vitais. O rosto era plácido, calmo. Da forma suave que sua figura se apresentava, parecia que ela estava dormindo, e não travando uma batalha interna tentando sobreviver.

Com um suspiro profundo, quase que como buscando uma confiança e coragem que claramente não possuía, deu um passo para frente e se aproximou da mulher. Seus dedos longos acariciavam com a gentileza que se manuseia um copo de cristal. Os cabelos escuros dela se misturavam aos dedos brancos dele, ao passo que as lágrimas que ele deixava escapar também se misturavam à sua barba há dias por fazer.

Muito tempo passou, mas para ele o tempo parecia estar paralisado. Poucas coisas eram tão arrebatadoras quando dizer adeus, e quase nenhuma doía tanto quanto se despedir da pessoa mais importante da sua vida. Aquele momento se apresentava como crucial. Era um momento que o fez repensar suas ações e escolhas como ela sempre o pedia para fazer. A diferença é que agora talvez fosse tarde demais, algo que ele nunca achou que fosse acontecer. Para alguém que vive na impulsividade, como ele, não existia o tarde demais, porque sempre havia tempo para se fazer o que se tinha vontade. Ou pelo menos ele achava que teria...

Ele perdera as contas de quantas ocasiões viu naquele rostinho miúdo um olhar de reprovação, raiva e ainda - o que ele menos gostava - decepção. Mesmo assim, ainda ele sabendo que era a pessoa que mais a decepcionava, nunca achou que seria tarde demais para pedir perdão. Na verdade ele nunca achou que ela partiria antes. Ele nunca realmente acreditou que teria que dizer adeus, e se contassem isso para ele, certamente duvidaria.

Algum tempo passou enquanto ele acariciava a frágil mão repousada no leito hospitalar, com um cuidado que ele sequer sabia que possuía, acariciava com a ponta do dedo indicador toda a superfície livre de esparadrapos e acesso (aquela agulha que injeta o soro na corrente sanguínea).

Então ele retesou por um segundo quando sentiu o peso de uma mão em seu ombro, mas relaxou quando sentiu a familiaridade do toque acariciar sua pele coberta por um casaco. Esse toque em específico era uma das coisas que ele mais sentia falta quando estava longe – ainda que tentasse não sentir; e verdade seja dita, ultimamente estava mais longe do que perto. Doía demais, ainda que ele jamais admitisse isso em voz alta, ver a sua mãe que sempre fora uma mulher tão cheia de vitalidade, se abater.

O que mais machucava, na verdade, e talvez o que o mantivesse tão distante delas duas pelos últimos anos, era justamente o fato de que ele era incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa para parar esse processo. Era a mão claramente envelhecida que sempre se aproximava carregando um leve tremor. Era a respiração dificultada onde, por vezes, ela precisava falar uma ou duas palavras por vez. Eram os múltiplos cochilos ao longo do dia…. Sua mãe envelhecia a olhos nus, e ele além de não ter acompanhado o processo, estava apavorado com a ideia de ter que fazê-lo agora.

Edward sempre fora um homem proativo e com altas capacidades de atuar em resoluções de conflito, mas a percepção de que ele era um completo inútil em parar o processo de envelhecimento de sua mãe, ou ainda de tirar a sua irmã do coma, fazia com que ele entrasse em um conflito tão grande e tão intenso que tudo o que ele conseguia sentir, para além da sensação de fracasso, era um desconforto físico em seu corpo.

Edward era o típico homem que faz absolutamente tudo por si e se recusa a depender de qualquer outro indivíduo. Ele não acredita no amor, nem no impacto e força do sentimento de fraternidade e definitivamente detestava a ideia de ser responsável por outros, quando ele sequer assumia responsabilidades por si mesmo. Não é que ele não amasse sua família, mas ele nunca acreditou que o laço consanguíneo fosse determinante para que os sentimentos de amor, admiração e respeito fossem inerentes de graus de parentescos e/ou irrevogáveis.

Não é como se a decepção que teve na sua infância tivesse sido tão grave que ele era humanamente incapaz de relevar. O que vinha acontecido mais recentemente, na verdade, era que ele era quem causava decepção. Edward desde jovem se mostrou o exato oposto de sua irmã. Enquanto ela era doce e atenciosa, ele era seco e distante. Enquanto ela era expansiva, ele era reservado. Enquanto Alice era pequena e tagarela, ele era robusto e de poucas palavras.

Sua irmã Alice era muito similar a sua mãe no jeito de ser e de levar a vida, e por isso a posição a qual ele se encontrava agora doía tanto. Ele segurava a mão de uma, enquanto era segurado pela mão de outra. E se sentia completamente envolto no único carinho que ele tinha certeza não merecer. Ainda que totalmente inconsciente, a pequena mão de sua irmã coberta pela sua grande, fazia que ele sentisse um turbilhão de emoções que ele definitivamente não estava pronto para sentir.

Conteve o impulso de retesar do contato de sua mãe ela também se uniu ao aperto de mãos. Esme segurou o soluço e deixou as lágrimas correrem soltas enquanto encostava sua cabeça nas costas de seu filho e lá, naquele momento se deixou entristecer sem se preocupar em gerar aborrecimentos em sua filha pela primeira vez em muitos meses.

Ela sabia que a gravidez de sua filha era de risco e ela sabia que esse momento era uma realidade porque Alice não escondeu nada do que estava acontecendo. Desde o primeiro diagnóstico de pré-eclâmpsia até a pressão que insistia em se manter alta demais, ela dizia para sua mãe que sabia que sua vida estaria em risco, mas que não havia qualquer chance de abortar sua filha, Catharina. Esme achava essa negligência de Alice com a própria saúde absurda, mas entendia. E se pudesse voltar no tempo, teria tomado atitudes similares.

As duas tinham a rotina de caminhar todo dia no cair da tarde, em parte para Esme pegar um pouco de sol, em parte para Alice; e foi justamente em um desses dias - semanas antes da gravidez se tornar de risco - que a filha pediu para que a mãe cuidasse de Nina - apelido carinhoso que a própria Esme escolheu - caso o pior acontecesse com ela. A mãe ficou bastante aborrecida com o pedido e com a possibilidade de sua filha vir a óbito, mas ela deveria saber que Alice não falaria algo tão impactante como isso sem que tivesse a certeza de que isso aconteceria. Desde muito nova Alice nutria uma grande sensibilidade por eventos futuros - alguns até chamam de racionalidade excessiva - e não era raro que ela fizesse algumas afirmativas, aparentemente absurdas, que se apresentariam enquanto verdade em um futuro próximo.

Semanas depois dessa caminhada, Esme colocou sua casa a venda e se mudou para o apartamento de sua filha em Seattle. A ideia era ajudá-la nos últimos meses de gestação, visto que a preocupação de Alice se tornou verdade, mas para ser sincera, ela só queria estar próxima da sua menina. O cuidado de fato não lhe exigia muito visto que Alice tinha uma vizinha que era bastante próxima e que ajudava bastante. Ela queria mesmo estar próxima de sua filha pelo máximo de tempo possível.

Sentiu seu peito voltar a se contrair e mais lágrimas escorreram no momento que sentiu a outra mão de seu filho, Edward, envolver a sua. Ele nunca foi um homem afetuoso e esse mínimo gesto a pegou desprevenida. Claro que ela nunca esperaria o pior dele, mas imaginar que ele também estivesse sofrendo sequer passou pela sua cabeça nos últimos dias. A verdade é que a presença constante dele no quarto de Alice demonstrava o contrário.

Seu coração contraiu em uma dor que ela não achou que seria capaz de suportar quando se lembrou da última discussão que tiveram. Lembrava-se claramente do exato momento em que o chamou de destrutivo logo quando ele resolveu reaparecer na porta de Alice, para exigir que sua irmã interrompesse a gravidez.

Esme basicamente só sabia que seu filho estava vivo pelas fotos que ele postava - em raras ocasiões em suas redes sociais. Ele nunca permanecia com o mesmo número de telefone por mais de alguns meses, e não tinha moradia fixa. Deste modo ela nunca conseguia acessá-lo quando precisava – os contatos sempre partiam dele. Da última vez que ligou, Esme disse que sua irmã não estava bem, e muito embora ele não tenha dado a atenção devida para a preocupação, deixou com sua mãe seu telefone celular e fixo.

Edward era do mundo, e vivera em uma multiplicidade tão grande de cidades que ela nem conseguia lembrar de todas. Se ela não estava enganada, sua atual casa era em Vancouver, Canadá, mas tratando-se de Edward, ela nunca tinha certeza. Com a gestação arriscada de sua filha, Esme não se ocupou em dedicar tempo se preocupando com um filho que claramente não se importava com a presença delas em sua vida.

Ponto é que esse não era o local nem momento para reviver essas lembranças ruins. Ele estava aqui, ele finalmente tinha voltado para elas, e era justamente neste fato que Esme estava disposta a se apegar. Com um beijo suave no meio das costas de seu filho, soltou sua mão de entre as duas dele e o convidou para um café. Sua filha já estava no hospital há quase duas semanas, sem qualquer melhoria em seu quadro de saúde, e se ela fosse sincera consigo mesma, parecia ser apenas uma questão de tempo. Era bem verdade que não havia muito o que eles pudessem fazer por Alice, então o café parecia um bom momento para espairecer e se atualizar na vida de Edward.

Alice estava em coma em razão de um quadro infeccioso pós-cesariana que não apresentava melhora. A princípio porque os remédios ministrados deviam ser específicos para mulheres lactantes, visto que tinha acabado de ter uma filha e havia expectativas de seguir com a maternidade, e depois porque, aparentemente, já era tarde demais.

Após Esme ter autorizado o uso de antibióticos mais fortes para combater a infecção - e como consequência prejudicar diretamente a amamentação de sua neta - Alice não seguia sem demonstrar qualquer sintoma de melhora e precisou ser submetida a um coma induzido em razão de princípio de falência pulmonar, e era justamente neste momento que Esme optara por entrar em contato com Edward, pedindo para que ele retornasse para a Seattle para, pelo menos neste momento, se fazer presente.

Edward depositou um beijo gentil na mão de sua irmã, Alice, e assentiu com a cabeça na direção da porta, como em aceite pelo convite para tomar o café.

"Eu falei que era para ela ter interrompido," ele murmurou sem forças depois de alguns segundo em silêncio, já sentados à mesa na cafeteria do hospital. Esme apenas o encarou sem qualquer emoção em seu rosto. Era um misto de horror, incredulidade e um certo grau de concordância. "Como se já não fosse o histórico de drogas do pai da criança, depois a completa ausência dele," acrescentou, provavelmente fazendo alusão ao fato de que o pai da filha de Alice morreu nos primeiros meses de gestação, "ainda tinha o risco da eclampsia, a pressão alta…. porra mãe," esbravejou por entre as suas mãos que cobriam seu rosto e por entre lágrimas.

Esme permaneceu silenciosa apenas observando seu filho. Ela estava apavorada com a ideia de falar qualquer coisa, amedrontada com a possibilidade de afastar seu filho mais uma vez. Ela sabia que não podia concordar, mas também seria hipócrita demais de sua parte se não desse um mínimo de crédito para o que ele estava dizendo. O problema era que aborto não era exatamente um assunto debatido na família. Esme tentou interromper a gravidez de Esme e isso gerou uma série de sequelas emocionais na família inteira. A feria seguia aberta há mais de 30 anos sem qualquer previsão de cura.

"A gente pode, por favor, não falar sobre isso? Já está suficientemente doloroso, meu filho..." suplicou a mãe. Edward apenas assentiu e depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, começou a contar sobre como era a vida em Vancouver.

Por mais que ouvir seu filho falar sobre qualquer coisa a fizesse feliz, doeu ter a constatação de que ele morava a apenas 3 horas de distância - de carro - e que precisou ter sua irmã em coma para que enfim as visitasse, mas ela deixou esses pensamentos e sensações desaparecer tão rápido quanto chegaram. Não era momento para nutrir rancor e, na verdade se ela fosse pensar friamente, não existia um momento bom o suficiente para isso.

Algum tempo se passou até que eles decidiram voltar para olhar Alice, antes de voltarem para casa para descansar. Dessa vez puderam ficar por poucos instantes, porque o horário de visitação já estava próximo de encerrar, e como no CTI não se pode ter acompanhantes, despediram-se de forma carinhosa da pequena e frágil figura feminina deitada naquele leito e, juntos, foram embora.

Esme já morava no apartamento de Alice há, pelo menos, seis meses. A principal narrativa usada para explicar isso era para que ela pudesse ajudar a filha nos últimos trimestres da gravidez, mas é verdade que Alice também se preocupava em deixar sua mãe sozinha em razão da idade. Esme já tinha 49 anos quando engravidou de Alice em outra gestação totalmente não planejada e, ainda que arriscada em razão da idade, foi tranquila. Esme hoje tinha 72 anos de idade, e teve Edward com 37 anos, o que quer dizer que ele é 12 anos mais velho que Alice.

Uma das principais justificativas que Esme usava para explicar o afastamento de Edward era porque havia uma grande diferença de idade entre eles. Carlisle, seu falecido marido, era 11 anos mais velho que ela que, por sua vez era 37 anos mais velha que Edward e ele 12 mais velho que Alice. Sendo assim, sua irmã era nova demais, e seus pais velhos demais. Seria impossível que ele conseguisse criar laços com uma família assim, ela pensava. A verdade é que havia muito mais profundidade a esta história, mas nem ela, nem Edward aparentavam estar prontos para dialogar sobre.

O caminho até o quarto de Edward foi silencioso. Há duas semanas eles visitavam Alice juntos e voltavam também juntos. O filho dava uma carona para a mãe até sua casa e seguia para o hotel em que estava hospedado.

"Volta para casa comigo hoje?" Perguntou Esme como sempre fazia na volta do hospital.

"Volto." Respondeu temeroso das consequências, e das expectativas que isso podia criar nela, mas com a certeza de que essa seria a escolha mais acertada. A solidão do quarto do hotel não fazia mais sentido para ele e passar mais tempo com a sua mãe parecia algo que os dois precisavam. Ele passou rapidamente no hotel, buscou sua mala e pertences, fez check out e perguntou para onde ir, com um confesso embaraço por não saber onde sua mãe estava morando.

"Na Alice," respondeu de forma simples e gentil. Edward assentiu em silêncio e dirigiu para o apartamento da sua irmã.

O ar dentro do elevador parecia pesado, mas o sonido indicando o terceiro andar foi familiar e suficiente para acalmar o coração de Esme. O de Edward, por outro lado, parecia estar completamente desconfortável.

Ele lembrava da última vez que estivera naquele 309 e tinha plena consciência que foi justamente a razão pela qual ele sumiu pelos últimos meses. Ouvir da boca de sua própria mãe que você era tóxico e destrutivo, por mais honesta que essa declaração fosse, definitivamente não era algo pelo qual ele ansiava.

Em silêncio os dois entraram no apartamento e assim permaneceram enquanto olhavam ao redor. O apartamento estava completamente limpo e organizado. Definitivamente não parecia a morada de alguém que saiu correndo para parir, tampouco a de alguém que pelos últimos dias ia e voltava para o hospital, permanecendo por tanto tempo que sequer teria tempo de lavar a louça suja das refeições que fazia na pressa, ou de recolher as roupas que jogava displicentemente na máquina de lavar/secar roupas.

Ao avistar pequenas mamadeiras secando no escorredor de louças, Edward se recordou que não fazia a menor ideia de quem estava cuidando de sua sobrinha. "Mãe, onde está a Catharina?"

"Na casa de sua madrinha e melhor amiga da sua irmã. Ela é vizinha da Ali." Respondeu enquanto caminhava na direção da cozinha.

Ele pareceu minimamente incomodado em não fazer a menor ideia de quem era a madrinha da sua sobrinha e melhor amiga de sua irmã. Enquanto observada a casa, viu um bilhete repousado na mesa de jantar e, novamente indagou algo que deveria ser óbvio para ele "Quem é Bella, mãe?"

"A madrinha da Catharina, Edward. Por quê?" Ele apenas entregou o bilhete para a sua mãe, enquanto se recordava brevemente desse nome. Ele não a conheciam, mas não havia um único episódio em que Alice deixasse de mencionar o quanto era especial e como ela adoraria que eles se conhecessem.

Ouviu sua mãe soltar uma risadinha e olhou intrigado para sua mãe. "Essa garota não existe..." Disse enquanto repousava o bilhete de volta na mesa. Ele observou em silêncio e curiosidade quando viu sua mãe abrir o forno. "Você gosta de lasanha, Edward?"

"Minha comida favorita" respondeu com um sorriso sincero.

"Você se incomoda de ir ao 308 para chamar a Bella para jantar, Edward? Penso que seria injusto comermos essa lasanha sem ela" questionou Esme com um sorriso no rosto.

"Claro, mãe. Vou só tomar uma ducha rápida, pode ser?"

"Por favor." Respondeu com um sorriso zombeteiro que aqueceu o coração dele. Como fazia falta dividir intimidades, brincadeiras e o cotidiano com sua mãe.

Edward tomou uma ducha apressada, vestiu uma roupa confortável e após um beijo em sua mãe, que estava preparando o que parecia ser uma salada, foi até o apartamento 308. A porta era acinzentada e estava ornada com uma guirlanda natalina. Sorriu imaginando que talvez isso tenha sido obra de sua irmã - que era uma maníaca por natal - e tocou a campainha.

Ele definitivamente não estava preparado para quem abriria aquela porta alguns instantes depois. Na ausência de uma palavra mais ilustrativa, ela era linda. A mulher estava com seu cabelo preso em um coque solto no topo da cabeça, uma camisa de algodão branca e uma calça de pijama xadrez de padrão azul e branco. Seus pés descalços demonstravam que, provavelmente, ela estivesse dormindo ou bem próxima disso, e ele se xingou mentalmente por sequer considerar essa possibilidade com sua mãe.

Com um semblante claramente apologético, ele deu um meio sorriso sem graça e disse, "oi… Bella não é?" E complementou depois que ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça. "Sou o Edward, boa noite… É… desculpa a hora… É porque minha mãe - Esme - e eu chegamos agora e vimos o bilhete e a lasanha e achamos justo te chamar para jantar, se puder, claro." Disse de forma apressada e respirando bem pouco entre as palavras.

"Oi Edward, boa noite" disse em um tom formal e com a voz bem baixinha, ao contrário do volume da dele. "Eu adoraria jantar com vocês, mas acabei de colocar a Nina para dormir." Completou e ele sentiu o estômago cair para o pé. Era terrível como ele nunca considerava a existência de sua sobrinha em qualquer situação, mas a verdade é que ela, apesar dos incentivos para o contrário, estava viva e era parte da vida deles.

"Ela não pode ir?" perguntou e rindo, complementou, "eu sei que ela não come, mas lá tem o berço dela, não é? Não tem uma babá-eletrônica que possa levar?"

"Edward por favor, fala baixo" pediu depois que antecipou que ele fosse falar alto como falara antes. "Desculpa…." disse quando viu a expressão no rosto dele, "é porque essa menina tem um gênio do cão e aparentemente puxou a incapacidade de dormir de noite de sua mãe. Sei lá talvez tenha adquirido o hábito de virar a noite como Alice porque vivia na barriga dela não é? Sei lá pode isso?" Perguntou sabendo que falou muito mais do que deveria e que isso definitivamente seria um padrão nas interações entre eles.

Bella sempre soube que tagarelava coisas sem sentidos em situações inadequadas e desconfortáveis, e muito embora a situação não fosse inadequada, certamente era desconfortável. Pelos últimos anos Bella aprendeu que Edward era alguém que não merecia metade da admiração que Alice nutria. Ela contava histórias dele como se estivesse falando da vida da pessoa mais espetacular do planeta. Aos olhos da sua melhor amiga, o irmão, apesar era uma das espécies mais raras do planeta: aquela espécie de macho honesto e confiável e que, mesmo que ausente, se fazia presente em todas as memórias e sutis demonstrações de carinho.

Então por mais que ela estivesse treinada a odiar esse macho embuste, porque odiava o fato de que ele abandonou por completo sua mãe e irmã, sabia que havia mais nele do que apenas distância. E o pior de tudo é que esses anos de amizade com Alice nunca foram suficientes para que ela estivesse preparada para encarar esses olhos verdes tão cheios de profundidade - e olha que essa era a característica que ambas Esme e Alice falavam. Edward e seus olhos tinham uma capacidade absurda de penetrar seus pensamentos a ponto de te fazer duvidar da racionalidade e começar a considerar se ele lia seus pensamentos.

E foi justamente com esse último pensamento que ela sentiu o rosto corar, e ao olhar aqueles olhos teve a certeza de que sim, ele lia pensamentos. O filho da puta ainda nutria um olhar curioso, como se estivesse maquiando o fato de que sabia exatamente o que ela estava pensando.

"Você tem babá eletrônica?" Ele repetiu a pergunta sorrindo, desejando quebrar o silêncio constrangedor.

"Ah sim, temos. Aliás temos tudo. Alice comprou absolutamente tudo que existe no mercado para mamães e bebês. Babá eletrônica? Temos. Bombinha para leite? Temos. Chocalho para a porra de uma criança que mal consegue abrir os olhos? Temos. Temos. Temos e Temos." Ela disse rindo, "a sua mãe diz que a sua irmã prevê o futuro, mas eu digo que ela só é exageradamente metódica e se antecipa a qualquer situação e é por isso que nunca é pega desprevenida. Merda estou fazendo de novo não é?" Perguntou sentindo seu rosto corar. Novamente.

"O que?" Questionou Edward, realmente curioso. Ele não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas gostava de ouvir Bella falar.

Ela apenas maneou a cabeça e disse que estaria lá em alguns minutinhos. Edward assentiu, novamente sorriu e voltou para casa.

Bella não fazia ideia do porque se sentia tão nervosa enquanto preparava a bolsa de Nina. Duas fraldas reutilizáveis, lenços, pomada, uma muda de roupa, uma mamadeira, uma medida para preparar o leite, duas toalhinhas, uma manta, a babá eletrônica. Tudo dentro da bolsa de maternidade.

"Ô Nina..." sussurrou para a criança que dormia tranquilamente no carrinho, "Sua mãe tem feito uma falta que você nem imagina. Seu tio está aqui na sua casa… Parece que ele já chegou há alguns dias, mas tem ficado direto lá no hospital com a sua mãe. Eu meio que não queria que você conhecesse ele, sabe? Não acho que ele mereça, mas foi sua vó que chamou a gente, não é? Queria mesmo poder ditar quem vai ou não participar da sua vida," sussurrou, rindo, "mas também sei que isso é escolha da sua vó e da sua mãe," complementou, "e no que depender da sua mãe a gente tem que fazer um altar pro seu tio no seu quartinho," disse rindo. "vem cá bebê…. shhhh.. está tudo bem. Sou eu, a dinda… shhh… isso," ninou, depositou um beijinho na testa da recém-nascida e com uma suavidade que ela nunca acreditou ter - muito embora Alice sempre dizia que ela seria a madrinha perfeita - aninhou Catharina em um braço, colocou a bolsa no ombro e se dirigiu para o apartamento 309.

A convivência com Esme sempre era agradável. Ela era leve e sua risada sempre a fazia sorrir. No jantar, Esme e Edward compartilhavam sobre o dia de Alice, e conversavam com bastante seriedade sobre seu quadro médico que não apresentava melhora. Havia um pensamento que ecoava dentro de casa um deles, mas que ninguém foi capaz de vociferar: havia grandes chances de ela não voltar mais para casa.

Decidindo que esse assunto não era exatamente apropriado, Bella contou aos seus companheiros de jantar sobre o dia de Nina e como ela fazia um sonzinho fofinho todas as vezes que terminava de mamar. Ela reforçou que a menina não dava tanto trabalho quanto inicialmente pensou, e que adoraria dormir com ela em sua casa essa noite. "Seria até injusto eu colocar ela para dormir aqui hoje sendo que estou quase certa de que ela dormirá pela noite toda" brincou, mas a verdade é que ela sabia da importância deste momento entre mãe e filho, e a Nina certamente apresentaria algum tipo de interrupção.

Ela também percebeu que todas as vezes que o assunto era sobre Catharina, Edward pouco se manifestava. Ela não sabia a razão, mas sua cabeça estava afogada em teorias. Podia ser porque 1) ele sugeriu que Alice a abortasse; 2) Nina era terrivelmente parecida com Alice; 3) a ideia de olhar para Nina o fazia lembrar que sua irmã estava em coma; 4) ele simplesmente não gosta de crianças, ou 5) Nina o fazia se sentir culpado pela distância de sua família. Poderia ser tudo junto também.

Alice sempre o descrevia como alguém cheio de camadas e de uma personalidade profunda, apesar de sempre se apresentar como um homem frio, ou como alguém de pouco valor. Bella lembrar do episódio em que ela apareceu em sua porta, em prantos, porque ao convidar Edward para um jantar de natal, recebeu mais uma recusa e, em prantos suplicou para ele voltar a ser parte da sua vida, e disse ainda que sentia saudade. Edward, em resposta, disse que ela não deveria gastar suas lágrimas com ele porque não valeria nada. E quando ela o perguntou com quem ela passaria a data ele disse estar melhor sozinho.

Foi exatamente nesse momento que Alice parou de deliberadamente correr atrás de Edward e que entendeu que ele optou por seguir seu caminho sozinho. E ela não colocaria mais seu amor próprio para suplicar a presença de alguém que definitivamente não a merecia. Foi mais ou menos nesse período que Bella e Alice se aproximaram a ponto de praticamente virarem irmãs. Foi também neste momento que Bella perdeu seu pai. Ele havia sofrido um infarto, poucos meses depois do falecimento da esposa para o câncer. Bella se percebeu sozinha, e ela, ao contrário de Edward, definitivamente não achava estar melhor assim.

Pouco tempo depois, Bella avisou que iria embora, visto que trabalharia cedo no dia seguinte. Ela disse que Esme poderia ficar tranquila, porque estava trabalhando em uma tradução e faria esse trabalho do seu computador pessoal em sua residência. Edward ofereceu acompanhá-la até em casa, mas ela declinou porque, de fato, não havia qualquer necessidade.

"Não esquece que hoje você não precisa mais tomar o de afinar sangue" lembrou Bella, "é o azul. Aliás, se eu fosse você nem o guardaria mais junto com seus remédios do dia a dia."

"Está bem, meu amor. Durmam bem" disse Esme antes de depositar um beijo em Bella e outro em Nina.

Edward observou a interação em silêncio, e se manteve quieto quando viu sua mãe buscar uma pequena maletinha cheia de remédios e de dentro dela retirar uma caixinha de medicação e colocá-la dentro de uma caixa maior. "São todos seus, mãe?" Perguntou apontando para a caixa menor.

"Sim, filho. São ao todo nove. Quer dizer, oito agora que vou parar de tomar o que afina sangue. Sua mãe está um trapinho" respondeu rindo e guardando as caixinhas.

Edward a ajudou a guardá-las, em seguida a ajudou a pegar roupa de cama para forrar a cama no quarto de hóspedes que ele ficaria. Depositou um beijo longo na testa de sua mãe, a abraçou e num sussurro a desejou uma boa noite.

"Reze pela sua irmã, Edward" pediu e é claro que ela não sabia que ele era ateu. Ele não compartilhava nada de si com elas.

"Vou rezar, mãe." Mentiu sabendo que a verdade não traria qualquer benefício naquele momento.

Caralho oito remédios, sendo que um deles é para afinar sangue. Quase 20 anos em que ele simplesmente se recusava a ser parte ativa na vida da sua mãe e irmã. Um período onde ele se viu tão conectado à sua própria vida, suas necessidades e vontades que sequer acompanhou quando o remédio de tireoide que sua mãe sempre tomou se uniu a outros oito. Edward não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo na vida das duas únicas mulheres que ele realmente ama, e sendo totalmente sincero, não acreditava ser merecedor de saber. Se elas fossem justas, permaneceriam manteriam afastado e seguiriam suas vidas sem que ele se fizesse presente, afinal de contas como elas mesmas já disseram em ocasiões passadas, ele era tóxico, destrutivo e não era de qualquer valia para as duas.

Edward sabia que precisava romper com esse laço. Enquanto deitava e esperava o sono chegar, pensava o quanto era de praxe que ele destruísse todas as boas relações que tentava construir. Foi assim com seu pai, com sua vó, sua mãe e irmã. Foi assim também com Irina – o único relacionamento sério que teve em sua vida. E seria assim com Nina, com a versão adoecida da sua mãe e irmã, e provavelmente com Bella. Seria sensato que ele fosse embora.

Os próximos dias passaram em um borrão.

Dois dias depois do jantar, Esme recebeu a notícia de que sua filha havia sofrido falência múltipla dos órgãos, uma complicação da infecção hospitalar que contraiu após a cesariana a qual foi submetida. A notícia, por mais que já considerassem isso uma possibilidade, destroçou cada um deles.

Edward, para evitar se deixar sentir, se ocupou em ajudar a mãe com o cuidado de Nina e de servir de alicerce para as duas. Ele não estava se permitindo sofrer ou doer, ele sabia que precisava, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, colocar o bem-estar de sua mãe e sobrinha na frente do seu. Ele cozinhava, dava banho em Nina e ajudava a sua mãe nessa tarefa quando pedia, ele puxava assunto e sustentava conversas. Ele estava realmente presente como nunca estivera para ninguém em toda a sua vida. Esme parecia não estar conseguindo funcionar. O dia do velório foi um dos momentos mais dolorosos que Edward já havia vivido. Na capela haviam poucas pessoas - menos de vinte. Esme insistiu para que não se divulgasse porque gostaria que esse momento fosse apenas dividido com pessoas que fossem realmente próximas.

Bella se certificou de cuidar de todos os detalhes. Ela se encarregou de cuidar de absolutamente tudo que uma morte exige. Do velório, das flores, da cremação, da coleta da urna… O único momento onde Bella deixou o que ela sentia gritar foi no velório, e justamente por isso também ela foi completamente incapaz de lidar com Nina, sua afilhada. Não apenas porque uma criança exigia muito esforço e dedicação, mas porque ela tornava-se cada dia mais parecida com sua mãe. Doía demais olhar aqueles olhos verdes pequenos e curiosos que tanto lembravam o de sua melhor amiga. Por apenas esse momento ela se permitiria blindar da dor, ocupando-se com detalhes completamente irrelevantes como, por exemplo, o material da urna onde as cinzas de Alice estariam. Ela cuidou de receber as pessoas e discursar no funeral também. Ela sabia que nem Edward nem Esme queriam fazer.

Edward pensava com um enorme peso em seu coração sobre o breve discurso que Bella deu no momento em que fecharam o caixão de sua irmã e a transportaram para o crematório. A mulher estava com uma roupa clara, sem sequer se preocupar com a cultura da vestimenta preta. Ela usava óculos escuros, mas no momento que antecedeu seu discurso, os tirou. Ela passou alguns segundos tentando controlar as grossas lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto, mas quando viu que seria inútil, apenas segurou uma rosa branca em cima da mão de sua amiga, que estava apoiada na barriga, e disse que "Pra quem não teve o prazer de conhecer Alice Cullen na intimidade nunca vai entender verdadeiramente o que eu vou dizer, porque não há palavras em qualquer vocabulário humano que sirva para descrever com exatidão a grandeza dessa pequena mulher. Alice era luz, era calor, era risada e cheiro de terra molhada. Alice era música, mas também silêncio. Alice era um filme da Netflix, mas também noitada. Alice era presença e potência. Ela era como um gás que tem uma capacidade física de se estender até onde você permite. Alice preenchia. Caramba, Esme... Como ela seria uma mãe espetacular. Alice era mãe, pai, filha, melhor amiga e irmã" e nesse momento Bella levantou o olhar e cruzou com o de Edward e Esme e os três dividiram algumas lágrimas, "Sua partida me rasga, Alice," chorou olhando agora diretamente para o corpo sem vida, "é uma dor que me queima tudo, me queima a alma. A vida para mim vai ser impossível sem você. Eu te amo." Finalizou em meio à sussurros e quase que imediatamente foi abraçada por Esme. As duas passaram então todo o restante do velório juntas, em um compartilhado abraço.

No final, quando levaram o caixão para o crematório, Edward esperou até que Bella estivesse sozinha e se dirigiu à ela, "Obrigado, Bella."

O olhar que ele recebeu em retorno o rasgou sua alma também. Era óbvio que sua irmã foi uma das pessoas mais importantes da vida dela, e ver quão dilacerada ela estava o fazia doer também.

E então pelos próximos dias eles praticamente só se viram em poucos e breves momentos para checar o estado emocional de Esme ou o bem estar de Nina. Bella sabia que precisaria encarar Esme e Edward, mas ela também precisava muito deste espaço para entender como seguir a vida sem a sua melhor amiga e como lidar com a recém-adquirida responsabilidade de cuidar de uma criança.

De alguma forma estranha ao comportamento do Edward, ele se preocupava demais com a vizinha. Mal ou bem a única memória afetiva que ele tinha dessa cidade eram as lembranças de quando vinha passar um final de semana por ano com seus amigos de Forks, sua cidade natal. Então hoje estar aqui significava estar com Alice e sua mãe, e agora, Bella. Fato é que nem Alice, tampouco Bella estavam presentes em sua vida e algo parecia fora de encaixe. Pouco a pouco ele foi questionando sua mãe sobre características dela, porque parecia que ele nunca a conhecia em profundidade. A única coisa que ele sabia de verdade é o quanto ela amava sua família e se dedicava ao cuidado delas.

Enquanto ele tentava entender o porquê queria a conhecer, a campainha soou. Sua mãe já estava dormindo com Nina e como o interfone não foi tocado, ele poderia – e em certa medida – queria muito supor que era justamente a razão de sua inquietação.

"Desculpa, não estou conseguindo dormir" disse Bella no instante que ele abriu a porta. "Não sei se o frio, ou se a preocupação da quantidade de roupa que eu tenho que lavar, ou o meu prazo limite para entregar a tradução ou se é fome, ou enjoo porque comi feijão a noite, ou se é saudade da Nina ou da Alice sei lá estou achando-"

"Entra, Bella" interrompeu, apontando para o sofá em um claro convite para que ela entrasse. "Eu estou prestes a assistir um filme e acho que seria espetacular ter alguma companhia".

"Netflix and chill?" Perguntou imediatamente arregalando os olhos e sentindo seu corpo inteiro corar de vergonha. "Pelo amor de deus foi mal nem sei o motivo de ter feito essa brincadeira, vamos eu vou adorar assistir um filme de boas no sofá sem segundas intenções nem nada só na amizade, puta merda, Edward," tagarelou rindo da bobagem que acabara de cometer, mas relaxando minimamente ao perceber que ele não fazia a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo ali. "Você não faz a menor ideia do que Netflix and chill quer dizer não é?"

"Pra além do significado real?"

"Uhum..." respondeu baixinho e olhando para baixo, novamente sentindo seu rosto corar.

"Então não." Respondeu em um tom divertido, cutucando o pé dela com o seu. "O que é? Claramente é algo terrível para te deixar desconfortável desse jeito." Disse ainda rindo, enquanto a segurava pelo pulso e a guiava para o sofá. "Pipoca?"

"Uhum," respondeu com um sorriso. "Você já escolheu?" Indagou, sentindo-se aliviada pelo carinho dele em não estender o constrangimento.

"Na verdade não, mas fica à vontade aí."

"Você já viu Ela?"

"Aquele com Joaquim Phoenix?"

"Esse!"

"Não" respondeu e gargalhou quando a expressão animada de Bella murchou para um biquinho triste. "Mas adoraria." Respondeu enquanto colocava a pipoca no micro-ondas.

"Ok! Ah! Tem também Brilho Eterno de uma Mente Sem Lembranças..."

"Esse não, Bella, pelo amor de deus. Não consigo passar por esse filme de novo."

"O que tem de tão ruim?"

"Nada. Ele só é visceral demais."

"Por que você acha isso?"

"Imagina você escolher de forma deliberada apagar alguém da sua vida por completo, em resposta ao fato de que essa mesma pessoa refuta qualquer chance de lembrar de você. E aí no meio do processo você desiste."

"Esse é o plot, Edward. Eu vi o filme-"

"E aí você se percebe em um limbo com uma sensação avassaladora de que viveu os momentos mais felizes da sua vida com alguém, mas não lembra quando, onde, quais foram e quem era essa pessoa. É um purgatório das emoções." Disse com a voz frágil e Bella decidiu não forçar essa conversa.

"Você apagaria alguém da sua vida?" Perguntou decidindo que breves minutos que se passaram foram suficientes para fazer a pipoca e forçar a conversa.

"Eu passei os últimos anos apagando" respondeu de forma simples e sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá. "Eu parei o processo no meio e agora não consigo e nem sei como reiniciar o processo."

"Você não quer mais apagar?"

"Eu nunca quis."

Bella apertou o play para iniciar o filme escolhido, depositou o controle remoto no sofá, entre as mãos dele, e com uma suavidade de um toque quase que imperceptível, acariciou sua mão.

"Você nunca foi apagado. Elas nunca se interessaram em ir até a clínica." Sussurrou com gentileza sabendo exatamente que ele se referia a relação dele com Alice e Esme.

Edward virou sua mão e capturou a dela. Passaram a primeira metade do filme dessa forma, mas sem trocar contatos para além disso, exceto as sutis carícias que trocavam nas suas mãos. Aquele toque, aquela segurança e reafirmação de que tudo ficaria bem era tudo o que os dois precisavam. Não era sexual, romântico tampouco fraternal. Era algo com o qual os dois estavam confortáveis em dividir e só.

O resto do filme, Edward assistiu sozinho porque Bella estava encolhida e adormecida ao seu lado. Era engraçado a observar desta forma porque estava perto demais, mas não perto o suficiente.

Não é como se ele estivesse nutrindo sentimentos profundos pela morena e definitivamente não é como se ele fosse correr o risco de se deixar envolver e colocar em risco tudo o que tinha construído até agora. Ele a achava interessantíssima e a forma que ela cuidava de sua mãe e sobrinha, apesar de gerar nele uma ponta de ciúme, praticamente o desmontava dado o nível de gratidão que ele sentia. Não era obrigação de Bella. Os Cullen deveria ser responsabilidade dele, mas lá estava ela, navegando com uma suavidade que ele jamais sonharia ter para cuidar das suas como se fossem dela. Se ele tivesse que definir Bella em uma palavra, seria generosidade. Ajudava o fato de que ela era divertida e transparente. Ela sempre falava o que pensava, em ocasiões inoportunas era até frequente que ela falasse sem parar, constrangendo-se, sempre.

Com um sorriso no rosto se levantou cuidadosamente do sofá e tentou acordá-la para que ela fosse para casa. Percebendo que não havia qualquer chance de trazê-la à consciência, a pegou no colo – e sentiu seu coração dar algumas batidas erráticas quando ela se aninhou em seu peito – e a levou até o quarto de hóspedes que ele estava ocupando pelas últimas semanas.

Ele então a depositou na cama, puxou a manta para cobri-la e colocou uma mexa solta do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. A observou respirar fundo em meio a uma leve inquietação e depois percebeu o corpo dela voltar a se acalmar no sono.

Bella tinha algo diferente que Edward não sabia exatamente definir, mas uma frase dita por uma das personagens do filme (Ela) que há pouco assistiram, o fez pensar imediatamente nela: "O passado é apenas uma história que continuamos a nos contar" e "Nós estamos aqui apenas por breves momentos então nesse momento quero me permitir sentir alegria", que Amy, ex esposa de Theodore o diz. As duas frases, especialmente quando combinadas, o fizeram pensar que talvez a Bella fosse suficiente para ele querer mudar a narrativa do seu passado para sentir alegria neste breve momento que chamamos de vida.

Com mais uma olhada na sua vizinha, fechou a porta do quarto e se dirigiu para o sofá, onde passaria a noite.

As noites seguintes se sucederam de forma similar. Bella aparecia por lá bem tarde balbuciando um milhão de coisas sem muita coerência ou justificativas que eram tão enfraquecidas que não convenceriam ninguém. Nos casos onde ela não batia lá, ele aparecia na porta dela para pedir um detergente – porque simplesmente precisava lavar aquele único prato sujo na louça, ou para pedir uma xícara de açúcar para que ele fizesse uma receita em caráter de urgência. Depois de um tempo eles simplesmente só se visitavam sem buscar uma justificativa estapafúrdia para tal. Era o ritual deles, exceto nas noites em que ela ou ele estavam trabalhando; mas verdade seja dita, ambos faziam o possível para deixar suas noites livres.

Bella percebia que Nina desenvolvia rápido, e demonstrava claro entusiasmo ao ouvir a voz de seu tio. Exatamente como Esme, que aparentava estar cada vez mais confortável com a presença do seu filho. Ela percebia que tanto Bella quanto Edward estavam pisando em ovos e claramente se envolvendo, mas os dois tinham bagagens demais que o impediam de simplesmente viver aquele momento. Esme não negaria torcer para que eles se acertassem com seu próprio passado para viverem o presente juntos, mas ela estava completamente temerosa com a ideia dela se envolver com ele. Não é que Edward fosse uma pessoa ruim, mas ele era egoísta e alimentava um instinto de sobrevivência tão doentio que ele era incapaz de se deixar ficar vulnerável por qualquer pessoa; e amar é justamente aceitar a vulnerabilidade e estar tranquila com a situação.

Ao longo dos dias subsequentes, Esme tentou demonstrar para o seu filho a importância de Bella em suas vidas. Confidenciou sobre como ela perdeu os pais para câncer e infarto em um intervalo de meses. E então quando conseguiu consolo com um rapaz, se percebeu em um relacionamento abusivo que se estendeu por quase dois anos. Foi o anúncio da gravidez de Alice que a libertou daquele terror, porque foi ali que ela percebeu que precisava ser inteira para Catharina, e isso a deu forças para sair da situação.

Ao mesmo tempo que ela conversava com seu filho sobre Bella, ela conversava com ela sobre Edward. E para ela justificou o porquê do filho ser tão distante. A verdade é que ela nunca foi uma mãe boa o suficiente para ele, especialmente depois de Alice nascer. Edward nunca foi planejado e ela detestava a ideia de ser responsável por uma criança, então ela sempre fez o básico que uma mãe deveria fazer.

Seu falecido marido era um médico que trabalhava uma média de 80 horas por semana, deixando pouco tempo para dedicar à família. Foi justamente isso que fez com que Edward se fechasse em si mesmo, gerando uma lógica de total independência de seus pais. Com o nascimento de Alice e Esme decidiu fazer diferente e nunca cometer com ela os erros que cometeu com o filho. Então enquanto ela foi distante e pouco paciente para Edward, com Alice ela foi o modelo ideal de mãe. O problema é que um garoto de 12 anos nunca mais esteve disposto a escutar sua mãe explicando que ela o amava tanto quanto amava sua filha, mas que justamente por ver o quanto errou com ele, não gostaria de cometer o mesmo erro. O problema é que ele nunca quis ouvir as explicações de sua mãe e o que fez em retorno foi viver sua vida no isolamento e independência que viveu por sua adolescência até os últimos meses.

Esme, ao conversar com Bella e Edward, tentou alertá-los que a convivência não seria tranquila e sem bagagens. O armário dos dois estava lotado de roupa, então era fundamental que houvesse paciência. Parecia inocente, mas o que ela não poderia imaginar é que essa sucessão de conversas gerou em Edward um nível altíssimo de ansiedade porque ele sabia, sua mãe deixou claro que ele erraria. Ele erraria, mas dessa vez seria com Bella, e dado o histórico dela, poderia ser irremediável.

Os dias subsequentes seguiram a mesma rotina. Bella estava mais atenta às ações de Edward, muito em função das conversas que vinha tendo com Esme, e ele estava cada vez mais ansioso, porém se percebia pouco capaz de se afastar. Era como se ele soubesse que era o certo a fazer, mas não tivesse motivação para seguir o que a racionalidade entendia como correto.

"Você nunca me responde pelo whatsapp". Ela reclamou vendo que ele usou o Instagram para responder uma pergunta que ela fez no início do dia, pelo aplicativo citado.

"Eu sempre tenho pendencias de trabalho e prefiro quando não me vejam online por lá."

"Instagram então?" Indagou em meio a risadas.

"Instagram". Concordou enquanto a cutucava suavemente na costela, arrancando dela uma gargalhada. "Olha só quem sente cosquinha..."

"Nem pensa, Edward, eu não tenho mais idade para isso e a gente não está numa comédia romântica da Netflix". Respondeu de forma assertiva, fazendo-o sutilmente recolocar seu dedo assanhado no próprio colo, gerando uma pontada de decepção em Bella que, apesar de acreditar mesmo que não tinha mais idade para brincar de cosquinhas, não ia exatamente reclamar de um pouco mais de contato.

"Sem contar que no Instagram eu posso correr para dar umas olhadas nas suas fotos. E eu não estou falando só desse rostinho bonito. Você tem tino para fotografia". Respondeu desviando o assunto de romance porque sabia que esse tipo de assunto a deixaria desconfortável. Era humanamente impossível disfarçar a atração que sentia por ela.

Bella sempre se sentia lisonjeada quando Edward flertava dessa forma, mas era nítido que a ideia de ser recíproca não a deixava confortável, então ela frequentemente sorria e mudava de assunto para evitar ter que lidar com a situação. Edward gerava nela um duplo desconforto: além de ser homem - e ela tinha todas as ressalvas no que se refere relacionamentos com homens, ela sabia que Edward não era confiável. Ele não era estável e era egoísta, ou pelo menos foi dessa forma que foi obrigada a imaginá-lo pelos últimos anos, mesmo que ele não tenha se comportado desta forma; muito pelo contrário, parceria era a melhor palavra para definir a dinâmica do relacionamento que eles vinham desenvolvendo; e era justamente por essa total indecisão e incapacidade de interpretá-lo por quem ele realmente era que preferia se manter exatamente assim, na indecisão. Desde sua última experiência romântica, aprendeu que enquanto ela não se sentisse 100% confortável em dar esse passo, não daria.

"Netflix?" Perguntou com a certeza absoluta que eles estavam prestes a esgotar o catálogo.

"and chill?" perguntou com um sorriso doce, quase inocente.

Ela riu lembrando da primeira vez que fez essa piada porque ele não fazia ideia que a expressão era uma analogia à sexo, no vocabulário adolescente. "Não é possível que você nunca ouviu falar nisso antes..." disse rindo e ligando a TV.

"Uma vez. Aquela vez que você comentou". Respondeu ainda sorrindo e levantando para fazer pipoca enquanto ela escolhia o filme da vez. "E te deixou tão envergonhada que eu tive que olhar na internet o que diabos isso significava". Complementou enquanto abria o micro-ondas. Olhou por cima do ombro e viu que o corpo dela mexia como se ela estivesse rindo enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro. "Eu não sabia que você tinha isso em você, Isabella..." reforçou a implicância e ele foi incapaz de esconder o desejo que nutria em sua voz.

"Pode trazer suco também? " Foi a única coisa que ela falou, demonstrando mais uma vez o claro desconforto em manter o assunto. Ele se estapeou mentalmente e não deu mais nenhum passo nessa direção naquela noite.

Ele e Bella falavam sobre tudo, exceto emoções. Não era como se ele realmente reclamasse dessa particular ausência de assunto, mas ele gostava tanto dela que se percebia cada vez mais intrigado por cada detalhe de sua vida. Era inegável que ele se sentia cada vez mais atraído. Ele gostava em especial da expressão sonolenta dela, não sabe se porque os olhos ficavam miudinhos ou se porque sua respiração ficava mais lenta e a voz um pouco mais grave, ou ainda se porque isso significava que ou eles passaram a noite juntos – provavelmente vendo filmes – e/ou porque ela dormiu no quarto dele. De todo modo ele adorava acordar perto dela, ainda que em cômodos separados.

Edward estava se apaixonando e ele sabia que ela estava traçando um caminho parecido com o seu. Mas ele também sabia que algo a deixava desconfortável com essa interação, especialmente quando eles transitavam da amizade para a tensão sexual, e justamente por perceber esses incômodos nela, que sempre dava um passo para trás. Por mais que quisesse beijar aquela boca e senti-la sem qualquer roupa os separando, ele sabia que esse passo em especial deveria ser dado por ela. Era justamente por isso que ele buscava, com alguma frequência, flertar de forma sutil para que ela pudesse continuar confortável com a proximidade, mas que não esquecesse que ele se mantinha interessado.

Como de praxe, Bella dormiu em seu ombro. Edward então se encarregou de carregá-la até o quarto de hóspedes e depois de cobri-la sentou ao seu lado na cama e passou alguns minutos apenas observando. Ela era linda. Bella tinha longos cabelos castanhos que tinham uma ondulação totalmente particular. Seu rosto era pequeno e delicado, com exceção de seus lábios que eram carnudos e cheios de personalidade. Edward respirou fundo porque a vontade de beijá-la naquele momento praticamente o fez cometer um ato criminoso. Ao invés disso tomou a mão feminina nas suas e depositou dois beijos na ponta dos dedos. Permaneceu segurando sua mão por mais alguns instantes e após soltá-la, a depositou na cama, inclinou-se e depositou um beijo em sua têmpora. O toque inesperado e não consentido fez com que ela involuntariamente encolhesse seu corpo para longe dele enquanto permanecia inconsciente. Foi neste momento que Edward conseguiu entender de forma verdadeira que algo muito sério aconteceu com ela.

Edward mal dormiu naquela noite. A expressão de repulsa estampada no rosto de Bella, mesmo que adormecido, o fez perceber que era preciosa demais para que ele brincasse com seus sentimentos e ainda que ele quisesse muito ter um relacionamento para além da amizade, não tinha certeza que conseguiria manter essa escolha – realmente não sabia se estava preparado para assumir este tipo de responsabilidade. Então depois de passar a noite em claro debatendo todas as opções possíveis percebeu que não poderia mais deixar a situação estender dessa forma, por isso tomou uma decisão e aceitou o trabalho na Califórnia. Era temporário, o que daria a ele a chance de retornar para Seattle, mas ele precisava desse espaço para conseguir conviver num futuro próximo com Bella sem que ela mexesse com ele da forma que hoje fazia**. **

O dia seguinte foi frio – literal e metaforicamente. Edward preparou suas malas e deixou um bilhete para sua mãe dizendo que precisava ir porque surgiu um trabalho urgente, mas que ligaria assim que possível. Então decidiu ir ao mercado comprar algumas coisas que percebeu estar faltando no apartamento e mandou uma mensagem para Bella questionando se ela também lembrava de algo. Algum tempo depois ele rumou para o mercado com a lista que fez e com a indicação do suplemento de sua mãe.

O ar parecia pesado e desagradável, mas ele sabia que precisava fazer isso – por ele, mas por ela também. Edward podia perceber o quanto ela parecia estar interessada nele, e o quanto a aproximação deles mexia tanto com os dois. E era justamente por isso, por ter certeza que ela se envolveria e ele foderia com tudo que decidiu não fazer mais parte da vida dela pelos próximos meses. Pelo menos até que a distância tivesse tempo suficiente para murchar o sentimento que ambos começavam a nutrir.

Edward voltou para a casa de sua mãe, guardou as compras em seus devidos lugares e foi direto para o quarto de sua sobrinha. A neném, que já estava beirando os três meses de idade, dormia pacificamente. Ela era muito mais tranquila do que outros bebes, pelo menos em comparação com o que ele já ouvira falar.

Sabendo que o horário da próxima amamentação estava próximo, decidiu a pegar no colo para acordá-la. Nina resmungou um pouco, mas não tardou muito para que ela abrisse seus olhinhos e fitasse seu tio. Todas as vezes que ela fazia isso, ele se assustada com como ela era completamente parecida com sua irmã, que também tinha essa mania de encará-lo profundamente em um olhar silencioso. Edward acariciou o rostinho redondo oferecendo a mamadeira assim que percebeu sua inquietude.

Dividiram aquele momento pelos próximos minutos: Catharina se alimentando enquanto seu tio a observada. Ele nem podia imaginar que isso aconteceria quando deixou suas malas prontas, mas sentiria uma saudade avassaladora dela.

Enquanto ele a punha para arrotar, sua mãe entrou no quarto. Ela ainda usava seu pijama e tinha uma óbvia fisionomia de quem acabara de acordar. A encarou longamente e finalmente disse "Achei que você já tinha ido." Edward a olhou por alguns instantes, sem saber exatamente como ter essa conversa mais sabendo que ela era necessária. "Foi algo que eu fiz?"

"É trabalho mesmo, mãe", respondeu. E trabalho era sim parte da decisão. Ela o observou e decidiu não alongar o assunto porque sabia que seu filho era a típica pessoa que precisava de espaço.

"Eu volto, mãe."

"No seu tempo, não é, filho?"

"Eu volto antes do seu aniversário. Prometo."

Esme decidiu receber essa promessa e acreditar nela. A ideia de que seu filho ficaria pouco mais de 5 meses longe, mas que depois voltaria, era a melhor possibilidade que ela teve em muito tempo. Ela sabia que esse momento chegaria, até porque ele ainda não havia voltado para o Canadá para buscar suas coisas, e sabia também que ele foi submetido a uma carga emocional gigantesca pelos últimos meses sem que tivesse aprendido como lidar com isso durante a vida.

O mecanismo óbvio de defesa de Edward era a fuga. Ele sempre fugia quando algo se apresentava emocional ou desafiador demais, e Bella era os dois. Esme se preocuparia com essa despedida do filho, mas o fato de que era mais um "até logo" do que "tchau, não sei quando volto" a tranquilizava porque isso era algo novo, e definitivamente uma melhoria se comparar com a forma que ele sempre agiu nos últimos anos.

"Você vai para onde?" Perguntou enquanto se sentava na cadeira de amamentação do quarto.

"Califórnia. É uma consultoria de estudo de mercado para uma rede de academia de cross fit," disse rindo, "e muito embora seja algo que eu critique veementemente, eu não ficaria totalmente chateado se eles me pagassem parte dos honorários em mensalidade na academia. Se bem que já ganhei uma assinatura vitalícia na academia de escalada de Port Angeles e acho que se fui lá 5 vezes foi muito".

Esme apenas acompanhou o filho na risada. "Você já despediu da Bella?" perguntou depois de alguns instantes de silêncio.

"Claro" mentiu.

"Eu sei que despedidas são difíceis para você, mas dê a ela o que ela merece, filho. Não a deixe no escuro." Complementou, sabendo que soaria repetitiva caso seu filho já tivesse, de fato, se despedido, mas não querendo arriscar a oportunidade de qualquer forma.

Edward não foi totalmente sincero com sua mãe quando falou sobre o trabalho da Califórnia. Ele poderia fazer umas duas ou três viagens, somando cerca de uns 10 dias de pesquisa de campo, para fazer o estudo necessário para a sua consultoria.

A verdade é que realmente precisava desse tempo e dessa distancia para conseguir raciocinar e dar a devida importância às coisas que deveriam ser cuidadas. Ele também precisava agilizar a mudança de Vancouver para Washington nos próximos meses, depois deveria passar alguns dias na Califórnia para aí sim voltar para a rotina que começara a estabelecer em Seattle.

Era estranho, mas pela primeira vez ele ia embora com a sensação de o que ele estava fazendo não era correto. Era como se ele pudesse ouvir, nitidamente, a voz de Alice o repreendendo. "Você não tem maturidade para ouvir não", "não se pode confiar em você", "você é egoísta" e "era melhor que você sumisse de uma vez por todas" – essa era a que o fazia se sentir pior, e foi justamente ao lembrar dessa que ele teve a reação tão enérgica com relação ao filme Brilho Eterno de uma Mente sem Lembranças. Era como se ele soubesse não ser digno de habitar as lembranças de ninguém. Ele era simplesmente destrutivo, como sua mãe havia dito e ele sabia que destruiria a três mulheres de Seattle que o impactaram tanto ultimamente na condição de ficar, mas também na de ir embora.

De forma corajosa abraçou sua covardia quando pegou o papel e caneta para atender o pedido de sua mãe sobre comunicar à Bella, mas depois de minutos sem saber o que escrever, aceitou que não tinha nada a dizer. Jogou fora a folha em branco, pegou sua mala e partiu.

Bella estava completamente atônita com o repentino desaparecimento de Edward. Não é como se ela acreditasse que homens fossem dignos de confiança, mas eles realmente pareciam ter algo de diferente. Ela se sentia cada vez mais familiarizada e confortável perto dele, quase como se ele conseguisse tirá-la do constante estado de alerta que qualquer homem gerava nela.

O dia que Edward sumiu foi duro. E foi especialmente difícil porque ela não percebia em Esme qualquer estranhamento com relação ao desaparecimento de seu filho. Bella sabia que ele tinha ido embora, porque quando apareceu no apartamento a noite, com a desculpa de passar tempo com Nina, não foi capaz de perceber qualquer desconforto em Esme. O que ela percebeu, no entanto, foi que o computador dele não estava mais na mesa da sala – como esteve durante os três últimos meses. Além disso a chave do carro não estava no chaveiro ao lado da porta, tampouco o tênis que ele sempre tirava e deixava ali. Ela também não viu no escorredor de pratos a frigideira pequena que ele gostava de usar para fritar seus ovos, como sempre esteve desde o primeiro dia que ela o viu no apartamento 309. Ele claramente havia desaparecido sem deixar rastros, mas ao que parecia, apenas para ela, visto que Esme não estava descontente como esteve das últimas vezes que ele fez isso.

O que a deixava desconfortável era o completo descaso que recebia deles. A única que salvava dali era Nina. É óbvio que cuidar de Esme estava longe de ser um fardo. Ela amava aquela mulher como amou sua mãe enquanto viva. E independente de ter prometido para Alice – anos atrás – que cuidaria de sua mãe caso algo acontecesse com ela (em retribuição ela teria que cuidar das plantas de Bella caso a situação fosse invertida), não era por isso que ela ficava. Esme a fazia se sentir em casa. Ela era conforto e carinho. O ponto, e ela odiava pensar nisso porque parecia ingratidão – ainda que passasse longe disso – é que Esme não deveria ser responsabilidade dela, mas de Edward. Bella não deveria se sentir culpada por viajar num final de semana para espairecer porque deixaria Esme sozinha, mas assim sentia.

E é justamente por isso que o desaparecimento de Edward não causava, principalmente, saudade. Gerava nela um sentimento de ódio. Era inadmissível que alguém pudesse fazer isso com outras pessoas. É um nível de desprendimento e descaso com o sentimento alheio que ela sentia seu coração socar ainda mais forte suas caixas torácicas. Era inadmissível pensar que pudesse existir uma pessoa tão egoísta assim, mas existia, e a verdade é que ela estava apaixonada por ele.

Não era a primeira vez que se sentiu assim. Ela já nutria um sentimento carinhoso desde antes de conhecê-lo, muito em função da forma que Alice o descrevia. Ainda que ela soubesse da infinidade de merdas que ele fez nos últimos dez, quinze anos com elas, ouvir a narrativa de quem seria ele sob a perspectiva dela era algo engrandecedor. Sua falecida amiga tinha um carinho e admiração pelo irmão que era raro de se ver e, infelizmente, crescera dentro dela.

Desde a primeira vez que o viu fazendo vigília no quarto de hospital onde estava sua melhor amiga, pode perceber que ele era muito mais do que um peso de papel. Ele aparentava ser um cara com pouca disposição de se envolver emocionalmente, ou pouca disposição para investir nisso. Edward sempre foi um homem de poucas palavras e levava sua vida de forma assertiva e pragmática quando as pessoas envolvidas não eram Alice, Esme, Nina e Bella.

Para essas quatro ele parecia se desnudar. O começo foi um pouco turbulento, especialmente para Bella que não o conhecia suficientemente bem para entender que ele estava travando uma batalha interna, tentando não tomar atitudes que normalmente tomaria. Edward estava investido em deixar as coisas acontecerem sem o controle excessivo que geralmente exercia, estava até empolgado em tentar. E isso não passou despercebido por ela. Bella sabia que ele estava tentando, e sabia também que era incrivelmente difícil para ele conseguir optar por enfrentar os desafios emocionais que se punham a sua frente sem correr. Ela sabia também que a sensação de subitamente se tornar responsável por um bebê e uma idosa o tiravam do eixo, mas ela também sentia o quão grato ele estava por tê-la nessa mesma batalha, descobrindo cada resposta em conjunto, numa parceria que parecia estar cada vez mais sólida.

Então embora ela entendesse que a fuga era o movimento padrão de Edward desde sua adolescência, ainda assim doía saber que ela não era diferente ou que ela não foi motivo suficiente para ele ficar. Ainda contra todas as suas vontades de se preservar e manter o mínimo de amor-próprio, tentou contato pelo whatsapp no dia que foi embora, mas desistiu de qualquer tentativa de reparar danos quando percebeu que ele a bloqueou. O pior de tudo é que ainda que ela tentasse se convencer que nada fez para merecer isso, a sensação de rejeição que sentia naquele momento era avassaladora.

Dias passaram sem qualquer contato entre eles, até que Bella decidiu tomar a liberdade de levar esse assunto para Esme no meio do jantar em um dia de semana qualquer, "Você sabe onde ele está?"

"Edward?" Perguntou e Bella assentiu positivamente. "Ele não te falou?" Questionou por que Esme tinha certeza absoluta que eles conversaram antes dele ir embora.

"Não. Nada... Na verdade nem tem muito porquê... não é como se o Edward me devesse qualquer explicação sobre a vida dele eu só fiquei muito preocupada com você porque não sabia ao certo se você estava esperando por isso ou se foi tão surpreendente para você quanto foi para mim, mas ele até me bloqueou no whatsapp e eu realmente não faço a menor ideia do que pode ter acontecido porque fiquei lembrando e ressignificando tudo o que a gente dividiu nos últimos meses e a confusão mora justamente aí porque eu te juro que pensei que estávamos construindo algo bom, mas pelo visto era unilateral já que ele sentiu tanta necessidade assim de ir embora, mas também não é como se fosse só comigo não é? Você mesma cansou de dizer que isso era o tipo de ação padrão dele, um tipo de mecanismo de defesa. Eu sei lá, só achei que tivéssemos algo diferente..."

Esme passou alguns instantes observando Bella falar sem qualquer filtro ou pausa. Era quase como se ela estivesse desesperada para ter essa conversa, mas sem qualquer coragem para tal.

"Vocês têm algo diferente, Bella. Eu nunca vi Edward como ele tem sido depois que te conheceu; e não estou falando exclusivamente de relacionamento amorosos. Nunca vi Edward ter o nível de atenção e carinho que tem tido comigo, contigo e com Nina – e olha que no mundo inteirinho eu sou a pessoa que o conhece há mais tempo."

"Não me dá falsas expectativas, Esme. Não é justo."

"Não estou, querida. Desculpa te fazer achar que estou. Edward é uma incógnita, e aparentemente mentiu para mim, uma vez que prometeu que te avisaria que foi para Califórnia a trabalho, e que voltaria antes do meu aniversário."

"Ele não me falou nada." Disse em um fio de voz.

"E te bloqueou no celular, não é?"

"Sim."

"Isso foi inaceitável. No ápice do seu egoísmo ele nunca esteve totalmente inacessível."

"Tudo bem..." Disse em uma tentativa de não estender o conflito que sentia à mãe de Edward.

"Não, Bella. Não dediquei minha vida por essas crianças para que uma delas saísse dessa forma. Essa não foi a educação que lhes dei." Respondeu de forma assertiva e Bella quase se encolheu na cadeira. Sorriu e sentiu seu peito inflar de amor por Esme – que saudade sentia de sua mãe.

O jantar seguiu com Esme confidenciando à Bella que teve uma conversa com Edward pouco tempo antes dele ir embora, onde ela explicitava que ela era de suma importância e que Esme não admitiria que ele negligenciasse ou fosse irresponsável com os sentimento dela. Esme a amava como uma filha, disse, e não aceitaria nada além do mais completo respeito por ela. Em meio à confidências, disse, com culpa, que ela desconfiava que a razão dele ter ido embora era justamente essa: a carga de responsabilidade que ele tinha com Esme e Nina e agora a necessidade de ser atento à Bella fez com que ele se assustasse e agisse como sempre faz – fugindo.

"Edward tem 36 anos, Esme, ele deve começar a ser responsabilizado pelas suas ações. Muito pode ser usado para explicar o porquê ele agiu, mas nada justifica." Vociferou o que ela vinha internalizando há alguns dias. "Especialmente quando essas escolhas também afetam adultos e crianças." Complementou dando uma piscadinha para sua vizinha.

Nas semanas seguintes Bella tentou não somar as emoções ruins que apareciam quando pensava em Edward. Ela realmente tentou ser compreensiva e dar o espaço que ele parecia precisar. E essa atitude frequentemente levava Bella à um grau de ansiedade altíssimo porque ela buscava se convencer que tudo bem esperar por ele, uma vez que o que eles tiveram foi diferente.

Ela também pensava que era prepotência demais de sua parte achar que ele pensava em voltar para ela e que estaria usando esse espaço para pensar em como se adequar ao que ela buscava em alguém. Percebendo que estava analisando a situação de forma excessiva, muito em razão de sua insegurança, voltou a repetir o mantra que fazia eco em seus ouvidos dado a quantidade de repetições diárias: "eu não vou pensar nele". Ele então virava o Edward de Schroedinger: quando menos ela não queria pensar, mais ela pensava.

Numa manhã de uma quarta feira qualquer, cerca de umas 3 semanas depois dele ir embora, o celular dela vibrou e mesmo batalhando muito para não investir emocionalmente demais nessa circunstância, não conseguiu impedir que seu coração palpitasse mais forte. Dito e feito. Havia uma notificação em seu instagram de 'edwardacullen'.

A mensagem trazia uma foto lindíssima de um girassol com um fundo com árvores de eucaliptos. Era um contraste bonito entre cores quentes e frias, mas as mensagens subsequentes a deixaram um pouco ofendida, na realidade.

"Me fez pensar em você", foi a primeira; e seria um bom começo de um pedido de desculpas se não fosse a audácia da segunda: "que se colocar entre o sol e você, ele fica na dúvida e morre". Ele permaneceu online depois de enviá-las, claramente aguardando por alguma piadinha como resposta, mas a verdade é que Bella estava completamente decepcionada com a forma que ele decidiu fazer este primeiro contato.

"Tem que ter muita coragem mesmo, porque bom senso está em falta, não é?" Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu responder e foi sincera em cada uma das palavras que usou.

"Desculpa, Bella. Posso te ligar hoje à noite? A gente assiste um filme juntos."

Ela visualizou e não respondeu. A verdade é que não tinha ideia de como responder ou se gostaria que ele a telefonasse. Pareceu claro que essa conversa a faria bem, colocaria um pouco de paz em seus pensamentos autodepreciativos e sentimento de rejeição, mas de fato ela não se sentia pronta para isso. Bella olhou no Whatsapp e viu que ele a desbloqueou, permitindo que ela voltasse a entrar em contato com ele. O problema e a confusão é que mesmo que isso fosse exatamente o que ela torcia para que tivesse acontecido, agora não parecia bom o bastante.

Passaram mais alguns dias até que ela fizesse a paz com seus desejos e estivesse tranquila com a decisão de fazer a ligação. Edward não voltou a entrar em contato, mas observava com frequência as interações dela nas redes sociais. Ela esperou pelo horário que geralmente se encontravam para assistir filmes, e então procurou pelo nome dele em sua lista de contatos e ligou. Não tocou muitas vezes até que ele atendesse.

"Bella?" Perguntou com uma voz sonolenta.

"Uhum." Confirmou. "Você mencionou um telefonema."

Ele riu "Obrigado por ligar."

"Você mencionou um pedido de desculpas." Alfinetou, mas dessa vez o seu tom já estava menos áspero. Ela detestava o fato de que ele realmente exercia algum poder sobre ela. A conversa certamente tomaria um rumo completamente diferente do planejado.

"Eu mencionei, Bella. Me desculpa. Eu sou um completo babaca." Disse. "Bella?" Questionou depois de não ouvir nada como resposta.

"Oi, estou aqui."

"Não vai falar nada?"

"Eu não gosto de redundância. Você foi brilhante na sua colocação e eu não tenho nada pra acrescentar."

Ele não conseguiu controlar a gargalhada, e ela, tampouco o sorriso.

"Cacete que saudade de você." E dessa vez ela, de fato, não tinha nada para acrescentar. A frase, na simplicidade que ele a disse, fez sentir o seu estômago pesar 20 quilos. "Bela eu..."

"Desculpa, Edward, na verdade eu nem sei porque liguei. Estou há dias, porra, semanas, debatendo se eu deveria ou não, nenhuma explicação racional me fazia crer que eu deveria ligar, e mesmo assim optei por isso. Passando por cima do óbvio e do meu amor próprio decidi te ligar para que você me explicasse o porquê você decidiu desaparecer sem deixar rastros, sem justificar e, ainda por cima, me bloquear no whatsapp."

"Eu queria te dar uma resposta melhor – juro que queria. A verdade é que eu fiquei com medo."

"Medo?" E ela realmente não entendeu. Medo foi uma das únicas razões que sequer passaram por sua cabeça.

"Apavorado, Bella. Eu nunca me senti assim por ninguém. Eu nunca me deixei sentir assim por ninguém. Porra eu tenho 36 anos e nunca me apaixonei, e então conheci você, a melhor amiga da minha falecida irmã que calhou de ser madrinha da minha sobrinha e filha emprestada da minha mãe. E não ajuda o fato de que você é uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida e eu simplesmente não podia foder. Não dessa vez, nem contigo."

"Mas fodeu, não é? Quer dizer, fodeu não. Falhou."

"Bella..." respondeu em uma irônica repreensão.

"Você foi embora porque não queria falhar comigo porque me tem de forma idealizada e portanto me colocou em um pedestal de cristal e pra evitar quebra-lo, decidiu que a escolha mais acertada seria ir embora sem deixar a porra de uma justificativa, largando-me sem qualquer explicação e duvidando de mim mesma todos os dias. Você me jura que racionalmente achou que desaparecer seria a melhor forma de não foder comigo, Edward? Deixa-me te falar uma coisa: não deu certo." Disse, sem seu típico filtro mental que a permitiu falar da forma mais sincera possível, mas reviver tudo o que se desenrolou nas últimas semanas a fez voltar a sentir raiva da tomada de decisão dele.

Quando ela tomou a decisão de ligar estava com a cabeça bem fria e uma expectativa de apaziguar a situação, mas quando se sentiu obrigada a reviver o que passou, sentiu toda a raiva voltar.

"Me desculpa, Bella. De verdade. Eu juro que foi pensando no melhor por você."

"Edward você vai me desculpar, mas isso não é bom o suficiente. Eu não sei em que momento da nossa relação você achou que não poderia ser sincero comigo. Da próxima vez tenta pensar comigo, e não por mim."

"Eu vou." Disse num fio de voz.

"Sinto muito, Edward, mas eu preciso desligar agora. Essa conversa me deu indigestão. Quando eu quiser retomar, ligo." E desligou.

Edward encarou o telefone por alguns segundos sentindo um nó gigantesco se formar em sua garganta. Quando ele viu o nome dela no visor do celular, achou que essa conversa seguiria por um rumo completamente distinto, mas ela não estava errada.

Passaram-se mais alguns dias e o celular de Bella notificou com a chegada de um novo e-mail que a deixou completamente aterrorizada porque o remetente era ninguém menos do que Alice Cullen, com o assunto: 'Alice morreu e agora?'. Além dela, estavam copiados no e-mail Edward e Esme.

"Se vocês receberam esse e-mail ou eu morri ou eu esqueci de cancelar o envio. Caso seja a primeira opção, sinto muito, mas espero que vocês saibam que eu torço do fundo do meu coração que vocês tenham certeza absoluta que são as três das quatro pessoas que mais amo em toda a minha vida.

Esse e-mail demorou para chegar porque eu imagino que vocês vão precisar de algum tempo para conseguir lidar com o luto. Eu quero, sim, que vocês sintam saudade. Mas eu odeio pensar na possibilidade da minha partida, em qualquer medida, traga infelicidade pra vocês. Eu os amo muito, nunca se esqueçam.

Bom vamos lá. Espero muito que vocês tenham me cremado – como sempre fiz questão de pedir. E caso tenha acontecido, espero que minhas cinzas estejam guardadas em uma urna lindíssima. Caso eu não esteja cremada é necessário que vocês façam a exumação do meu corpo e me cremem, porque acho que é inviável – e talvez criminoso – jogar o meu corpo do penhasco de La Push. Mas como eu sei que vocês me cremaram, a tarefa vai ser fácil.

Agendei o aluguel de uma caminhonete na locadora do aeroporto – para facilitar para Edward – e porque é suficientemente espaçosa para mamãe ficar confortável. A ideia é que vocês façam uma roadtrip de cerca de 4 horas para discutirem tudo o que se tem para discutir e resolverem conflitos e pendências. Eu quero saber que se morrer, pelo menos isso vou conseguir conquistar.

Chegando lá já sabem né? Edward e mãe, levem a Bella no meu penhasco e de lá deixem que ela despeje minhas cinzas. Bella eu espero que o vento que me levará para o céu te encha com todo o amor que tenho em mim para que você o transfira para Nina. Por favor, lembre-a que a amo todos os dias.

Espero que vocês e Catharina sejam felizes. Pra sempre.

Com amor,

Ali."

"Você está sendo injusta, Bella." Disse Edward depois de horas sentado no banco do carona, praticamente falando sozinho.

"Ninguém te contou ainda? A vida não é justa." Respondeu com firmeza e se percebeu segurando o volante ainda mais forte – a pele acima dos ossinhos de suas mãos, clareando.

"Eu sei que você não entende. De verdade eu sei disso. E sei também que não estou autorizado a voltar atrás na minha escolha de ir embora, mas eu também tenho certeza de que só posso agir em cima de coisas ao meu alcance e o passado, infelizmente é algo imutável." Respondeu tocando no braço dela, em uma tentativa de fazer com que ela relaxasse.

"Bella para o carro."

"Não."

"Por favor, encosta o carro. Não acho que conversar isso num veículo à 100 km/h seja uma escolha sensata."

"Eu não quero ter essa conversa."

"A gente precisa ter essa conversa. Eu não aguento mais não ter essa conversa." Ele disse em tom de súplica. "Até quando eu vou ter que pisar em ovos contigo?"

"Mas é um coitadinho mesmo, não é? Como posso eu te tratar tão mal, minha nossa. Eu sou uma escrota sem coração mesmo em não querer conversar. Onde já se viu eu não te dar espaço pra se desculpar uma vez que você finalmente está pronto pra ter essa conversa..."

"Bella encosta o carro, por favor. Você claramente quer ter essa conversa e eu sei que você vai adorar estar olhando no fundo dos meus olhos quando me chamar de filho da puta."

"Eu nunca faria isso com Esme."

Ele riu. E se sentiu minimamente aliviado ao ver que ela, de fato, encostou o carro no acostamento. Edward estava nervoso, nunca achou que fosse se importar tanto com uma pessoa a ponto de implorar por uma conversa assim. As DRs sempre foram momentos evitados e, por vezes, ignorados. E agora na ameaça de se ver na posição onde ela poderia ignorar e/ou fugir da sua solicitação por essa discussão de relacionamento fazia com que ele entrasse em um estado de alerta absurdo. Ele não se sentia pisando em ovos, mas em agulhas de cristal – das mais delicadas que o homem já fez.

"Fala." Ela comandou assim que desligou o carro no acostamento da rodovia estadual (US 101-E) que ligava Seattle à La Push.

"Putz eu estou nervoso." Confidenciou porque não fazia mais sentido esconder o que sentia, desarmando por completo Bella, que tentava esconder quão angustiada estava.

"Por quê?"

"Por que estou achando que arruinei tudo de novo."

"Se tivesse arruinado por completo eu não estava aqui, não é mesmo?"

"Bella foi a Alice..."

"Não foi a Alice, Edward. Ela está morta e nunca saberia que eu fiz essa viagem sem você."

"Mas ela pediu pra fazermos juntos." Constatou com um falso alarme em sua voz.

"Ela pediu para sua mãe estar junto também, e claramente não a vemos nesse carro, não é?"

"Eu achei que ela estava resfriada."

"Edward nesse momento Esme está saindo da sua aula de pilates."

Ele riu alto, jogando sua cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos. Pela primeira vez em muitos dias Bella se deixaria olhar. Ela realmente sentia falta do som da gargalhada dele, ou de como o pomo de adão ficava protuberante quando ele jogava sua cabeça pra trás. Ela sorriu quando viu ele levar a mão ao estomago conforme ele foi acalmando, porque era exatamente assim que fazia antes – quando conviveram no apartamento 309.

"Essa mulher não existe, viu?"

"Ah ela se sentiu um pouco culpada pela sua irresponsabilidade. Ela acha que você foi embora porque ficou com medo de lidar com as novas responsabilidades que ela teria supostamente jogado em você."

"Eu fiquei com medo de colocar tudo em risco, Bella. Eu tenho responsabilidades e lido com elas desde que fiz 17 anos e saí da casa dos meus pais."

"Você o que?"

"Eu nunca te falei isso?"

"Você nunca me falou da sua história."

"Putz, Bella..." Murmurou, enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos. "Eu mudei da casa dos meus pais com 17 anos de idade porque me apaixonei perdidamente por uma dançarina de 24. Achei que íamos ser felizes para sempre, mas o relacionamento não durou nem dois anos. Irina precisou sair de Washington à trabalho e não quis me levar com ela. Eu tinha 19 para 20 à época e não tinha muita ideia do que fazer para a minha vida. Então me mudei para Filadélfia onde cursei Gestão de Negócios e como um bom gestor de negócios que sou, abri meu próprio negócio para ajudar pessoas a abrirem seus próprios negócios." Disse de forma rasa, mas com humor o suficiente para fazê-la esboçar um sorriso.

"Vocês ainda se falam?" Perguntou com curiosidade.

"E por que não voltou para a casa dos seus pais?"

"Nessa altura do campeonato o meu pai já tinha falecido, Alice tinha menos de dez, Esme estava enlouquecida por criar uma criança agitada sozinha e eu nunca me senti acolhido lá." Disse a última parte em um murmúrio.

"Esme mencionou isso, mas como era uma história sua, preferi que ela não me contasse. Você quer me contar?"

"Na verdade, não, mas preciso."

"Como e quando quiser."

Ele seu um sorriso agradecido, buscou uma bolsa no banco de trás e saiu do carro. Bella não entendeu muito, mas o acompanhou. Ele subiu na caçamba da caminhonete, estendeu uma manta e ajudou Bella a subir também. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo apenas admirando a paisagem. Sem nem notar, Bella estacionou logo após uma enorme plantação de flores do campo, ou margaridas amarelas. O sol estava se pondo de frente pra eles, fazendo a visão ter uma coloração alaranjada – quase dourada.

"Posso?" Ela perguntou fazendo menção de se aninhar ao lado dele. A verdade é que ela estava um pouco cansada desse jogo de gato e rato. Estar com ele a fazia bem e ela estava confortável com essa aproximação. Não fazia mais sentido manter a carapaça para alimentar seu próprio ego, quando o que ela queria naquele momento era apenas buscar a resolução do conflito.

"Por favor." Respondeu simplesmente abrindo os braços para que ela se aconchegasse, como fizeram das últimas vezes que assistiram filmes juntos. "Saudade disso aqui, do seu cheiro." Disse depositando um longo beijo no topo da cabeça da morena, que apenas assentiu em silencio. "A gente tá em risco, Bella?"

"Só se aparecer um caminhão desgovernado." Eles riram e ele aproveitou a ocasião para dar outro beijo em sua cabeça. "Não sei, Edward. Eu senti sua falta todos os dias, mas não posso dizer que confio totalmente em você, não depois do que aconteceu. Especialmente porque eu sei que você sabe do James."

Edward encostou sua bochecha no topo da cabeça dela e observou o pôr do sol por mais alguns instantes.

"Eu sempre ouvi que o amor é um risco que vale a pena correr, Bella." Murmurou baixinho porque sentia estar debaixo de um teto de vidro e tinha medo de quebrar. "Mas a verdade é que eu não teria como saber. Eu nunca fui esse tipo de cara."

"Que tipo de cara?"

"O que corre riscos por amor."

"Você largou tudo pra morar com Irina."

"Nunca foi um risco."

"O que mudou agora pra você então?" Ela perguntou, realmente sem entender o rumo da conversa.

"A possibilidade de te perder me faz temer arriscar." Disse em um fio de voz, claramente preocupado.

"Qual risco você está correndo agora?" Bella questionou ao passo que esticava seu rosto para observá-lo.

"O risco de você dizer que voltei tarde demais."

"Você voltou?" Perguntou com intensidade nos olhos e na fala.

"Eu posso voltar?"

"Você pode fazer o que quiser."

"Eu quero te beijar." Disse aproximando seus rostos. "Eu quase posso sentir seu gosto de tanto que eu quero te beijar, Bella."

"Você voltou?" Novamente questionou, encarando-o nos olhos.

"Não. Ainda não. Mas acho que quero voltar."

"Então você pode me beijar quando tiver essa certeza."

Ouviu e sentiu o impacto e relevância dessa frase. O que eles tinham não podia ser levado com incertezas. Ambos já estavam envolvidos ao máximo que essa sensação permitia e os próximos passos não poderiam ser levados de forma leviana.

Eles passaram a próxima hora conversando sobre passado. Edward contou em detalhes sobre a forma que ele se sentia sobre Esme, especialmente depois do falecimento de seu pai. Eles nunca planejaram ter Edward. Na verdade almejaram uma vida repleta de viagens e experiências que seriam impossíveis de se ter com crianças. E justamente por isso que quando Esme descobriu a gravidez, tentou abortar, mas as duas tentativas falharam.

Quando ele nasceu ela sofreu de depressão pós-parto e demorou muitos meses para conseguir se aproximar de seu filho. Esme nunca desenvolveu o mitológico "instinto materno", ela apenas cumpria com as obrigações básicas da maternidade – e praticamente sozinha, porque Carlisle decidiu que passar o máximo de tempo possível trabalhando no hospital, era a única alternativa possível visto que os planos de passarem a vida viajando falharam.

O nascimento de Alice não tinha ajudado a melhorar sua situação, especialmente porque ele viu uma Esme capaz de amar. Ele via ela criar sua filha com um carinho e atenção que nunca, nem em seus melhores sonhos, receberia. Em conversa recente com sua mãe, descobriu que ela se culpava pelo relacionamento distante que teve com o filho, e decidiu fazer diferente com eles, focando e trabalhando muito para ser a melhor mãe que seus filhos poderiam ter. O problema é que Edward já tinha quase 13 anos quando Alice nasceu, e já estava embrutecido demais para deixar sua mãe desgastar as inúmeras camadas de autoproteção que Edward decidiu usar. Alice recebeu todo amor que podia, e ver essa relação florescer só fazia com que ele se sentisse ainda mais rejeitado. Ele até queria mudar a dinâmica da relação com sua mãe, mas nunca conseguiu.

Edward sempre se sentiu rejeitado pelos pais, e a alternativa para lidar com esse fato era evitar ao máximo se envolver com outras pessoas. Bella entendeu então que esse movimento automático de fugir era um mecanismo para sua proteção, quase um mecanismo de defesa para evitar se colocar em uma situação de vulnerabilidade e evitar se perceber na mesma situação que esteve durante sua infância/adolescência.

Quando Bella decidiu ser recíproca e contar sua história de vida, fez questão de mencionar a importância do acompanhamento terapêutico para que ela encontrasse a sua cura. Ela contou sobre como ela também se sentiu rejeitada na relação, e como ela ainda hoje tinha dificuldade de se jogar em relações (até com Alice ela teve ressalvas) por resultado do trauma que ele deixou. James nunca foi violento e ela nem sabia se ele fez tudo o que fez de forma planejada, mas ela viveu por alguns anos dividindo um relacionamento com um homem que exercia poder emocional sob ela através de violência psicológica. Ela passou muito tempo confundindo o comportamento dele com excesso de zelo, carinho e amor.

Ela realmente achava que o dia que a xingou porque ela usou uma roupa curta demais era porque ele a amava demais e tinha ciúme. Aliás, ela também achava que ciúmes era a melhor prova de amor que ele poderia dar. Se sentia desejada e demorou algum tempo para ela entender que o ciúme não é certo, porque ele implica no significado de posse, e ela não era e nem nunca seria posse de ninguém além dela própria. James tinha terríveis crises de ciúmes e ela já teve medo dele agredi-la em diversas ocasiões por razão de ciúme. Ela também achava que o fato de ter que entregar para ele todas as senhas de suas redes sociais (e ter foto de casal em todos os seus perfis) era também demonstração de amor, porque ele queria uma demonstração de confiança e mostrar para o mundo o seu relacionamento, respectivamente. A verdade é que ele queria controlar todas as relações que ela decidia manter e clamar posse.

Alice foi especialmente importante no doloroso processo de se perceber em um relacionamento abusivo. Com calma e cumplicidade, segurou a mão de sua melhor amiga em cada passo do processo. Por fim, quando Bella decidiu terminar, James fez chantagem emocional e a depreciou – posteriormente – de todas as formas possíveis. Uma das coisas que ele a disse foi que ela jamais encontraria alguém que a amasse como ele amava.

"Tomara que não encontre mesmo, Bella." Edward murmurou contra seu cabelo, trazendo-a mais ainda para perto. Ele percebeu que ela contava a história em um misto de emoções. Hora se encolhia, e hora crescia, claramente empoderada.

"Você ainda faz terapia?" perguntou depois de alguns instantes em silêncio.

"Uhum." Respondeu.

"Será que você pode me levar lá um dia?"

"Pra que?" Bella perguntou realmente intrigada.

"Penso que talvez seja bom eu começar também."

"Ah ela não vai poder te atender."

"Ué, por quê?"

"Porque você tem sido o foco das minhas sessões desde o dia que te conheci." Confidenciou e o empurrou fraquinho com o ombro quando viu um sorriso esnobe em seu rosto. Aquele maldito sorriso torto.

"Será que ela pode indicar alguém?" Respondeu, ignorando o flerte que gritava para ser dito.

"Definitivamente."

Ele agradeceu e depositou mais um beijo no topo da cabeça de Bella. Algo no cheiro dela o deixava completamente incapaz de manter a distância. Mais algum tempo se passou até que o céu começava a ser pintado com tons crepusculares.

"Você acha que Alice tinha alguma ideia de que isso aqui fosse acontecer?"

"Não sei," ela respondeu rindo, "mas conhecendo-a como conheci, estou inclinada a achar que sim."

"Ela sempre pedia pra eu ir pra Seattle pra te conhecer."

"Sério?"

"Uhum. Alice adorava você."

"Eu sei. Era recíproco."

"Você sente falta dela?"

"Todos os dias Edward. Eu ainda não sei o que fazer com tudo isso aqui."

"Tudo isso o que, Bella?" Questionou acariciando suavemente seu braço que estava apoiado em sua perna.

"Com todo esse amor que sinto por ela. Eu realmente não faço a menor ideia do que fazer com todo esse sentimento que está guardado, com todo esse amor que ela cultivou em mim. Meu deus do céu, parece que vai me matar. Às vezes eu acho que tô sufocando… eu não sei mais o que fazer."

"Shh… Tô aqui. Vem cá." Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de envolvê-la forte em um abraço apertado, puxando-a para seu colo. "Por experiência própria, o coração se adequa e sentimentos se adaptam." Sussurrou contra o cabelo castanho, enquanto fazia suaves círculos nas costas dela com seu polegar. "Por experiência própria." Concluiu, apertando-a mais contra si e depositando outro beijo nos cabelos castanhos.

Parecia que nenhum dos dois queria quebrar aquele momento. Era como se Alice soubesse o quão importante seria esse encaixe e como tudo o que ela fez nos últimos anos foi justamente prepará-los para este encontro. Foi forçando a Bella a ser menos metódica, e o Edward mais responsável por suas próprias escolhas. Foi fazendo ela gostar mais de música clássica e ele de indy rock. Foi fazendo ela gostar mais de praia e ele mais de montanha - e talvez por isso a escolha de La Push, que era uma praia com formações rochosas de montanha e, também o local onde a família Cullen sempre passou suas férias de verão. Não existia no mundo inteiro um cenário mais perfeito para que Edward, Bella (e Esme se estivesse lá) fizessem as pazes com o amor, a família e eles mesmos.

"Edward… eu não..." disse baixinho, encarando-os intensamente.

"Eu também não…. Só sei que eu sim." Disse com seu típico sorriso torto ao perceber que ela não complementaria a sua frase. Ele tinha um olhar carinhoso e cuidadoso.

Com suavidade desencostou milimetricamente seus corpos de modo que ele tivesse mais espaço para olhá-la. Então com uma das mãos seguiu todo o caminho do braço dela até a junção com o pescoço e lá permaneceu por alguns instantes, acariciando-a com o polegar. Seu olhar pareceu ainda mais intenso e a respiração errática de Bella dizia que ela também sentia o que ele sentia. Antecipação.

"Bella," iniciou, levando a mão à nuca dela e perdendo seus dedos nas mechas castanhas. Ele percebeu que ela tinha seus olhos fechados, a cabeça um pouco inclinada para o lado - completamente rendida ao cafuné. "Bella," chamou novamente.

"Hum?" Respondeu suavemente, quase como se estivesse sendo obrigada a sair de um torpor.

"Eu quero olhar para você quando disser isso. Eu quero que você saiba que cada uma das minhas palavras tem um significado real. Eu não quero que você duvide - não mais" confidenciou com assertividade, mas suavidade. Ela apenas franziu o cenho, de fato confusa com o caminhar desta conversa. "Eu tô me apaixonando por você. Merda eu estou apaixonado, completamente apaixonado por você-" e quando ele fez menção de continuar falando, ela apenas sorriu se divertindo e o puxou para um beijo totalmente afetuoso. Um beijo que comunicava mais do que qualquer coisa que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer.

"Eu também não sei o que fazer com esse sentimento; também não sei onde colocar esse tanto de sentimento que tenho guardado por você." Sussurrou contra os lábios dele.

"Sabe, Bella, uma vez ouvi uma mocinha dizer que nós, Cullens, somos como gazes. Que nos expandimos pelo tanto de espaço que nos seja permitido." Ela o encarou com um olhar intrigado, mas não o interrompeu, "Deixa o sentimento sair, e deixa ele crescer pelo máximo de espaço que eu permitir." Complementou com um beijinho nos lábios vermelhos que há tanto tempo quis beijar. Ela retribuiu com o tanto de intensidade que ela sentia naquele momento. "Só cuidado que sou meio espaçoso." Complementou, arrancando dela uma alta gargalhada que o fez sorrir em igual intensidade.

Eles permaneceram se beijando e se conhecendo na picape daquela caminhonete até que começasse a escurecer. Se beijaram das mais variadas intensidades. Tinha muita vontade, mas muito respeito. Tinha arrependimento e perdão. Quando não estavam se beijando, estavam se tocando, se cheirando e provando. Era tão tentativo e exploratório como a promessa de embarcarem nesse relacionamento.

Edward a apertou ainda mais contra si quando sentiu na ponta de sua língua a palavra amor. E a vontade que tinha era de interromper o beijo e a deixar saber disso. Bella tinha outros planos e fez ele esquecer da declaração quando se ajustou no colo dele, sentando-se de frente pra ele. Sem interromper o beijo, o segurou pelos cabelos e o trouxe ainda mais para perto de si. Não existia mais espaço entre eles, mas era como se não estivessem suficientemente próximos.

Edward apoiou suas mãos no quadril e a puxou mais para si, gemendo quando sentiu seus sexos roçarem. Bella o beijou de forma mais desesperada e arfou quando ele apertou sua bunda. Ela o queria demais – mais até do que imaginou. Seu gosto era viciante e não tinha nada naquele beijo que dava a entender que seria satisfatório. Ela parecia querer viver o resto de suas vidas exatamente naquela posição, e por mais que não tivesse falado isso em voz alta, ondulou seu quadril para gerar fricção entre seus sexos buscando naquele alívio a confirmação de que ele sentia o mesmo. Edward emitiu um som grave – entre um gemido e um arfar – quando sentiu que ela começou a rebolar em cima dele. Em um movimento desesperado passou a beijar o pescoço esguio que tanto o provocou nos últimos meses enquanto sentia o seio dela por baixo da blusa.

"Bella eu quero você. Eu preciso sentir você." Murmurou enquanto continuava a explorar o pescoço da mulher. Ela gemeu em resposta e roçou ainda mais seus corpos, mas pouco tempo depois desacelerou os movimentos e apoiou sua cabeça no peito dele.

Edward imediatamente recolocou suas mãos na cintura, abraçando-a, sem entender exatamente o que houve, mas sabendo perfeitamente que se ela precisava desse espaço, ele precisaria dar. Infelizmente seria impossível esconder o quão duro ele estava dentro da cueca.

"A gente precisa jogar a Alice na praia, Edward."

"Porra Bella você parou isso aqui por causa disso?"

"Ué? Você acha que a gente veio aqui por quê?"

"Olha... você eu não sei. Eu vim pra usar a minha irmã morta como desculpa pra me reaproximar da mulher que me apaixonei."

Ela sorriu se divertindo, e tal qual ele estava sentindo-se completamente apaixonada.

O resto da viagem foi feita em pouco minutos e eles finalmente conseguiram conversar sobre assuntos menos profundos. Ele perguntou sobre sua mãe e Catharina e sobre o trabalho de Bella. Ela perguntou sobre o apartamento de Vancouver, sobre o trabalho na Califórnia e sobre seus amigos.

Fazia mais de vinte anos que Edward não pisava naquela praia, mas tratando-se de uma reserva indígena, ele não se surpreendeu ao ver que tudo permanecia praticamente intacto. Edward e Bella, de mãos dadas, caminharam pela extensão daquela orla, deixando a água fria do oceano pacífico molhar seus pés descalços. Quando anoiteceu, Edward fez uma fogueira com alguns troncos que pegaram no caminho e com tranquilidade, jantaram.

Por fim, usaram uma lanterna para iluminar a subida da trilha que levava ao topo de um penhasco. Alice tinha um ritual de pular de lá todas as vezes que chegava naquela praia com sua família. Ela dizia que era o mais perto de voar, e que enquanto olhava para baixo, vendo o oceano azul se aproximar ela fingia estar voando.

Edward contou essa história sentindo uma emoção avassaladora tomar conta de si. Bella segurou seu rosto entre as suas mãos e o beijou de forma gentil. "Alice te amava mais do que qualquer pessoa que já passou pela sua vida. Ela nunca duvidou de você."

"Voa, Ali." Foi tudo o que Bella disse enquanto assistia o vento que cortava o penhasco levar as cinzas de sua amiga para cima.

"Cacete, ela é expansiva mesmo. Bem que você disse que ela parecia um gás."

Bella o olhou com consternação, mas foi incapaz de impedir a alta gargalhada que saiu de seus lábios. Edward sorriu em resposta e fotografou o momento exato em que a alta gargalhada de Bella se mesclou às cinzas de sua irmã.

Se havia melhor forma de morrer, ele desconhecia.

**Nota da Beta:**

**Eu leio fanfics de Twilight desde 2006, eu sou completamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por todo esse universo, esse ano eu pude me reconectar com esse multiverso de histórias, eu sou um bichinho de natureza curiosa e nunca imaginei que ganharia esse presente de ser leitora teste/beta dessa one maravilhosa. Eu me apaixonei por essa história nas primeiras linhas escritas pela Lou, poderia ser mais um clichê, porém é muito mais que isso, é uma história cheia de emoções reais e muitas vezes são essas emoções que escondemos em nosso íntimo, a história da Lou mostra a complexidade das emoções humanas, e como elas criam feridas e cicatrizes que levamos para a vida toda, o passado e feito de memórias algumas imprecisas, outras marcadas a ferro e esse conjunto é que nos torna seres reais, a Bella e o Edward dessa one são assim, Alissa espero que você fique muito feliz com essa história linda que a Lou preparou. Lou obrigada por me permitir ter essa história em primeira mão, seu talento com as palavras me emocionou de inúmeras maneiras, não deixe esse seu talento guardado e eu vou ser muito feliz de ser sua Beta pra sempre.**

~.~

**Nota da autora:**

**Para quem não notou, Akssa e eu acabamos de casar.**

**Se você não foi ver as inspirações/teaser/banner ainda, corre lá no meu twitter pra fazer ( lou5858_).**

**Confesso que chorei. Não exclusivamente pelo enredo, mas porque essa história me fez reflexiva em uma série de aspectos da minha própria vida. Praticamente uma auto-sessão de terapia (o ministério da saúde não indica isso, então caso precise busque terapia de verdade).  
**

**Alissa, amada, eu nem tenho palavras para te agradecer. De verdade foi uma delícia escrever isso. Uma pressão gigantesca porque é claro que eu deixei para escrever na última semana. Mas o engraçado é que o combo 1 foi o que eu jurei que nem pintado de ouro. Eu estava com medo de cair no óbvio do Edward problema tem uma filha e precisa ajustar a própria vida, mas acho que consegui uma alternativa boa ao o que eu interpretei em um primeiro momento, não é? Espero mesmo que você curta ler o tanto quanto curti escrever. **

**Demais leitoras (homens, aqui invoco a reparação histórica para que vocês se sintam incluídos quando eu usar o plural no feminino), obrigada por terem ficado até o final! Me digam o que acharam nos comentários :)**

**Beijocas no coração de cada uma de vocês.**

**Feliz Natal e um Ano Novo espetacular e repleto de descobertas e conquistas!**

**Até ano que vem ;)**


End file.
